Blancos Dos
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Charter of Blancos Dos For full text of the Charter, follow this link: Charter of Blancos Dos The Charter outlines the sovereignty of the nation, the King, duties and responsibilities of the King, and the civic and military duties of the Citizens. History of Blancos Dos Important Dates * September 27, 2008: Reorganization and foundation of the nation of Blancos Dos * August 28, 2009: Manhattan Project completed; nation develops its first nuclear weapon. Goals of the Monarchy Early in the evening of September 28, 2008, the nation's absolute ruler and divine monarch, KingRich, gave a speech on the stairs to his newly constructed palace. He spoke to the masses, outlining his new plans and reiterating his position on numerous foreign and domestic issues. His speech was dual-purpose, partly to discuss his vision, and secondly to motivate and inspire his followers. The following is an excerpt from the four hour long oratory: "...while we have seen the lowest of the low, we have been through the depths of despair and grief, we will move forward on the path of the Righteous! We have fallen from the mountain top; and now we must again begin the slow climb towards the summit..." Reformation and Reconstruction The remains of Blancreckt were in ruins. Weeks of anarchy had taken their toll and reduced the entire nation to a crumbling wasteland. It is unknown the exact date where Blancreckt ceased to exist, however, such information was unavailable as the Department of Records and Statistics was destroyed by rioters and enemy forces. Under the direction of their former leader, KingRich, the remaining population decided that it was time to move forward and rebuild their once great nation. On September 28, 2008, the sovereign nation of Blancos Dos was established. The Reconstruction Era The new nation of Blancos Dos faced a great undertaking in building infrastructure systems and technological development. Due to restraints on foreign aid as per terms of the surrender of the New Polar Order, progress was slow and relied heavily on high taxation of the population and tight-fisted control of all government departments. In early May 2009, the southwestern region of Blancos Dos was plagued by insurrection and rebellion against the government's policies and control. See Operation Three Rivers for more details. Prosperity and Nuclear Proliferation Through hard work, sacrifice, and the passage of time, Blancos Dos built its infrastructure. It acquired new technology, through a series of landmark breakthroughs in science and information systems. On August 28, 2009, the culmination of a nearly year long project came to fruition. The Manhattan Project, a facility and national Wonder, was unveiled to the public and its doors opened for production. The Project is capable of building a complete nuclear warhead and delivery system in only one day. The first nuclear weapon was rolled out of the laboratory assembly area later on the 28th. The citizens of Blancos Dos knew what this meant to their nation. They knew that it meant a greater responsibility, not only for the employment of such weapons, but also for their protection. Throughout the remainder of the day and the entirety of the next, plans were laid out to form a security unit to protect the nuclear assets. The Manhattan Project building itself was of no concern, it was already so well fortified that it is believed to be indestructible. However the missiles themselves will be in jeopardy from foreign espionage and intelligence operatives. More information on counter-intelligence operations can be found under the Office of Covert Intelligence, and Counter-Insurgency Operations (OCI-CIO) of the BDMC. The first twenty nuclear weapons were given special Target Acquisition and Identification Designators, to accommodate launch system server requirements that each warhead be given a common name. They are as follows: 1. The Final Countdown 2. Steel Curtain 3. Johnny Mneumonic 4. The Devil Wears Body Armor 5. "V" 6. The Nuclear Warhead formerly known as Sting 7. Old No. 7 Bomb 8. This is How They Got All That Cheese in a Cheez-It 9. The Wind of Change 10. Tommy Boy 11. The Undertaker 12. Bishop 13. E-Street Nightmare 14. Uniform-Echo-Charlie 15. Marlboro Man 16. Beerfest 17. She's Only Seventeen 18. 18 and Life 19. Snowsuitkid 20. Radioactive Destruction 2.0 (RD-2) NpO-\m/ War The war was officially declared the night of January 20, 2010. Blancos Dos entered the war early in the morning of January 21, 2010, with a blitz attack against the \m/ nation of T JAY, ruled by IRON CLAW. The next day brought a war declaration against Blancos Dos by the FOK nation of Messina, ruled by FOK's MoFA Tarone. Nuclear weapons have been launched in both wars, with two nuclear weapons striking Blancos Dos. This war is currently ongoing. Military of Blancos Dos (For a complete history, description, and in-depth details, see Blancos Dos Marine Corps) Organization Statement Be it resolved, this 28th Day of September, in the year of our Lord 2008, that the military of Blancos Dos is established, and shall hereby be known as the Blancos Dos Marine Corps (BDMC). The combined mission of the BDMC is to protect the nation's sovereign borders, to defend and counter any international acts of aggression, and to support alliance military operations as required. Structure The BDMC will consist of the following elements: Ground Combat Element (GCE) *Infantry *Armor Air Combat Element (ACE) The Air Combat Element will consist of two divisions of aircraft. Fighter jets and long-range bomber aircraft will make up the Fighter Division and Bomber Division, respectively. Total combination of fighter jets and bombers between the two divisions will be at a minimum numbered at fifty (50), with a ratio of fighter to bombers in concurrence with Allied military policy. Supporting documentation regarding current military policy is in coordination with and under direction of the New Polar Order Minister of Peace. Fighter Division: The Fighter Division (code-named TOPGUN) will serve a dual-purpose in its operations. The first mission of TOPGUN (defensive role) will be to defend the skies of Blancos Dos against enemy air forces. The secondary (offensive role) mission of TOPGUN is to support the Bomber Division in execution of its defined missions. TOPGUN forces will consist of the highest level units available, commensurate with the current technology level of the nation. Bomber Division: The Bomber Division (code-named STRANGELOVE) will perform bombing missions upon enemy territory, either as a standalone force or in conjunction with TOPGUN forces. STRANGELOVE forces will consist of the highest level units available, commensurate with the current technology level of the nation. Naval Combat Element (NCE) The mission of the NCE is to engage in sea-to-sea naval attacks, create blockades, and provide battle support for aircraft attacks, regular ground battle attacks, cruise missile attacks, and nuclear missile attacks. Abilities, limitations, and vulnerabilities are classified and not available for public view. Ground Support Element (GSE) The Ground Support Element has two main functions and is only activated during times of war. The primary function of the GSE is to control and direct fire support of strategic missiles at enemy targets. Strategic Missiles are divided into two (2) classifications: *Cruise Missiles *Nuclear Weapons The secondary function of the GSE is to provide communications, internal and inter-alliance supply operations, food and water, clean hygiene facilities, as well as other general logistical support as directed by military command. Order of Saint Blancos (Knights of Blancos Dos) The Order of Saint Blancos is a prestigious, honorary title system bestowed upon foreign nations and rulers by the King of Blancos Dos, who serves as the Sovereign of the Order, the Grand Knight Commander. The two honorary titles bestowed to foreign entities (and their abbreviation) are the Knight Commander (CSB) and the Knight (KSB). Rules and customs governing the Order are dictated by the Grand Knight Commander. Major Cities Richland The capital city of Blancos Dos, it is the most central city located exactly in between all borders. It is the center of commerce, politics, and cultural activities. Responsibility for crime prevention and deterrence, as well as standard military presence, falls upon the BDMC's MARCORPOLCOM, based at BDMCB Richland (Capital Zone). Notable landmarks in Richland include (See map below): * (1) The Capitol Building - Directly in the center of the city, all streets branch out from the supercircle that surrounds it. Can be seen from anywhere in Richland. * (2) The Richland Stock Exchange Building (RSE) - Between the Capitol Building and Veteran's Monument on Maidenlinger Blvd. * (3)The Veterans Memorial - Constructed in July 2008 to commemorate the 160,760 lives that were lost in the numerous wars in history. A new National War Memorial is in the planning stages. Early estimates figure the cost to be at least $27 million dollars to complete. * (4) Social Security National Wonder Complex - Located on 5th Avenue behind the Capitol Building. Aquas Centagrad The southern port city of Aquas Centagrad is the core of the economy and the fishing industry. Buffaronto This northwestern city is a conglomeration of two older cities, formerly known as Buffalo and Toronto. For political district reasons, the two cities were combined in 2008 to its present form. Buffaronto is the home of the country's greatest artists and craftsmen. Since it is the only major city in Blancos Dos that is near the border of a neighboring country, the flow of culture, trade goods, and ideas back and forth is consistently profitable. The population of Buffaronto at the time of the last census was approximately 5,500 persons, but expands to almost 50,000 during the Arts & Entertainment Festival every summer. Novus Joork This city is home to the lead mining and international shipping industries. The mountainous areas directly northwest of the city is rich with lead ore, and the mines produce over 75,000 tonnes annually. Its location on the eastern coast makes it easily accessible to foreign trade corporations who use the lead in their own countries. Novus Joork is the oldest city in Blancos Dos, dating back to the mid 1600's. Other National Landmarks The Great Temple - Constructed and developed in October 2009, the Great Temple serves as the center of religious culture and practice for the nation. Inside its walls, all religions of the world are represented on a different floor, with a central elevator to access each. Located in the foothills west of Richland, it sits majestically in the forests overlooking the city. It was originally built as a shrine to the national religion, Christianity. After several debates, it was decided to house all religions with Christianity as the top level and officially preferred religion. Additions and renovations are planned to add more Christian icons and statues, as well as a large cross to adorn the roof of the temple. According to sociology scholars, the Great Temple allows all people of the nation to be happy with the National Religion. Economy Native Resources The nation's economy revolves around the production of lead, and the lucrative but intensive fishing industry. Lead Production Lead is a dense, soft, low-melting metal. It is an important component of batteries, and about 75% of the world's lead production is consumed by the battery industry. Lead is the densest common metal except for gold, and this quality makes it effective in sound barriers and as a shield against X-rays. Lead resists corrosion by water, so it has long been used in the plumbing industry. It is also added to paints, and it makes a long-lasting roofing material. More about lead can be found here: How Lead is Made Fishing Industry Commercial fishing, also known as industrial fishing, is the activity of capturing fish and other seafood for commercial profit, mostly from wild fisheries. It provides a large quantity of food to many countries around the world, but those who practice it as an industry must often pursue fish far into the ocean under adverse conditions. Commercial fishermen harvest a very wide variety of animals, ranging from tuna, cod and salmon to shrimp, krill, lobster, clams, squid and crab, in various fisheries for these species. Commercial fishing methods have become very efficient using large nets and factory ships. Many new restrictions are often integrated with varieties of fishing allocation schemes (such as individual fishing quotas), and international treaties that have sought to limit the fishing effort and, sometimes, capture efficiency. Fishing methods vary according to the region, the species being fished for, and the technology available to the fishermen. A commercial fishing enterprise may vary from one man with a small boat with hand-casting nets or a few pot traps, to a huge fleet of trawlers processing tons of fish every day. Commercial fishing gears today are surrounding nets (e.g. purse seine), seine nets (e.g. beach seine), trawls (e.g. bottom trawl), dredges, hooks and lines (e.g. long line and handline), lift nets, gillnets, entangling nets and traps. A trawler leaving the port of Ullapool, north-west Scotland. There are large and important fisheries worldwide for various species of fish, mollusks and crustaceans. However, a very small number of species support the majority of the world’s fisheries. Some of these species are herring, cod, anchovy, tuna, flounder, mullet, squid, shrimp, salmon, crab, lobster, oyster and scallops. All except these last four provided a worldwide catch of well over a million tonnes in 1999, with herring and sardines together providing a catch of over 22 million metric tons in 1999. Many other species as well are fished in smaller numbers. Culture Holidays *August 28 - Liberty Day - Commemoration of the first nuclear weapon purchased in history. *September 7 - Memorial Honor Day - Day set aside to mark the surrender of the New Polar Order in the War of the Coalition *September 28 - Reformation Day - The day that Blancreckt ceased to exist, and Blancos Dos was formed. External links *Charter of Blancos Dos *Blancos Dos Marine Corps *KingRich *New Polar Order *Blancos Dos Nation Link *NpO Forums Category:Blancos Dos Category:Good Nation Pages